The present invention relates to a process for the production of low-alcohol, and hence low-calorie, counterparts of common alcoholic beverages. The invention is useful in providing low-calorie alternatives which retain substantially all of the taste and flavor of their common higher alcohol counterparts.
1. Field of the Invention
The public interest in maintaining physical fitness, an attractive appearance and general good health has given impetus to the development of a large variety of low-calorie foods and beverages. This development has recently spread to alcoholic beverages, resulting in the proliferatin of low calorie (or "light") alcoholic beverages, particularly beers and wines. The calorie reduction of these beverages is achieved by a reduction in the alcohol content. The desirable low-alcohol beverage, however, will retain the taste of its high-alcohol counterpart, making it an effective and desirable substitute for the latter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light wines are an illustrative example of alcoholic beverages in which a low calorie content is achieved by reduction in the alcohol level. Two methods have been developed for the production of light wines.
According to the first method, grapes are harvested before they are fully ripe. A typical sugar level of such grapes is 16 degrees Brix, rather than the 22-23 degrees Brix level of ripe grapes. Fermentation of these low-sugar grapes produces a low-alcohol product. Unfortunately, the acidity and varietal flavor of such a product differs significantly from that derived from ripe grapes. The result is a product with substantially lower flavor and higher acidity than standard wines. These are serious drawbacks to the development of an effective low-calorie substitute for standard wines. The problem is only partially overcome by blending the product with quantities of standard wine.
In the second method, a standard alcohol wine is distilled to remove a portion of its alcohol content. To avoid high temperatures, distillation is accomplished in a thin film evaporator or a vacuum flash pan. Unfortunately, a certain amount of heat is needed to volatilize the alcohol, and chemical changes in the wine itself are inevitable. This usually results in a loss of flavor or the development of undesirable flavors not present in the starting standard wine.